Thomas Adventure Story Part 12 Kids n Ed
by KrspaceT
Summary: Proffessor Scam is unleashed, Lothar rises, Father infiltrates the KND, a lot of things go Boom. Seras Victoria Ben Tennyson Kiki Benjamin Thomas Jade Chan Omi
1. OWACTTKAE

Thomas adventure story part 12 Operation O.W.A.C.T.T.K.A.E ( Long time fans keep your eyes out for the answer to a secret I have been hinting at)

Other

Worlds

Are

Coming

To

The

KND

And

Ed

In Greenia

"Lets see, Ben, Omi, Kiki, and Jade" Thomas decided pressing four buttons. Then in a couple of seconds the four kids fell in through the Whoop.

"Stop doing with the Whooping thing" Ben said rubbing his head in pain.

"Quite right. But I am under obligations to do that. Never mind, we currently have a few worlds in jeopardy, Bravo Beach and Sector V. You four are to go to Sector V, find the keyhole and from there contact Seras to seal the world up.

"Why not you, I don't know about you guys but I always want to guard my neck when she is around" Jade complained before Kiki slapped her.

"Because I will be sealing off another world" Thomas explained. "Also I can't go into the world because of the nature of the Kids Next Door. I am an adult, and if I go into that world, I will have Ketchup in my eyes before you can say "

"Ketchup?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, now go and Seras will be standing by" Thomas said opening a portal while he went to another.

In Sector V

"Does anyone else see the giant Treehouse" Ben noted pointing at the giant tree growing out of a little red house.

"Does anyone not" Omi countered.

"Okay, who has that new keyhole finder" Kiki asked.

"I do, it says the keyhole, is on the moon?" Ben said dumfounded.

"So, how do we get up to it" Jade brought up before they saw two people, a short boy in an orange jacket and a bald boy in red with large black shades walking to the house.

"Come on Number 1, can't I take some soda up to the moonbase" the orange boy whined.

"Bawk, alright just don't splash it on Number 86 again, Number 4" the bald boy, number 1 groaned with an english accent.

"Changing Chopsticks" Omi yelled at a sudden before they all shrunk down and flew into Number four's hair.

"Okay, this works" Ben said getting confortable

Meanwhile

Thomas had landed in a nice little neibourhood, it was called Peach Creek. Looking around he saw a trio of boys, one short with an yellow shirt, one medium with an orange shirt and a ski hat and a tall boy in a green jacket. They saw him and whispered something.

"Hey there, you want to buy something wierdo" the short boy said.

"Eddy, don't that's rude" the orange shirted boy said slapping him.

"Yeah, don't be rude, blast" a all too familiar squeaky voice yelled as Eddy was blasted with a green ray. Turning Thomas and the two other boys saw Dr. Doofemsmirtz floating on a floating platform.

"Behold, the past disguise transfiginator" he laughed.

"The what" the boy in orange said before Eddy stood up. He now was garbed differently, with a cape, a headband with a dollar symbol and dark attire.

"I am Proffessor scam" he said levitating mid air.

"Not that again" the orange boy sighed.

"Its Proffesor Scam Double D, he will scam us all" the boy in green said scared.

"Ray of riches" Eddy yelled as dollar signs began flying out from his headband and struck Double D, sending him flying away before Thomas pulled him back with the force.

"Cool, a Jedi" the green boy clapped.

"Actually a Keyblade Jedi spellweaver pokemon master, but yes Ed that is true" Thomas smirked.

"He knows my name" Ed said surprised. Then Dr. Doofemsmirtz fired the laser again and it struck Ed.

"I am LOTHAR, Light keg protector of Montenzuma" Ed yelled in a cheap viking costume with a spatula.

"Curse that strong heart, and wait I pressed the upgrade button too" he cried as the spatula grew larger, changed to a green color and grew sharp like a sword.

"I'm leaving, but Proffesor scam will defeat you three" he yelled leaving. Thomas summoned his keyblade and gestered for Double D to step back.

Meanwhile

"Kids Next Door" a blond girl in a jump suit yelled to the gathered crowd. All the KND operatives stood in the auditorium waiting for the speech.

"We have reason to believe that Father has joined up with other worldly villians to create an army to destroy us" She began.

"And that's true Number 362, so give up children" a dark coated man said warping in.

"Father" Number 362 cried in shock as heartless formed under father. They then jumped at Number 362, but a sudden blur of blue destroyed them. It was Ben as XLR8.

"Ben Tennyson" Father said shocked, " how did you get here?"

"It's called the hair of a certain blond and stupid numero cuartro, thats number four" Ben said gestering. From Number four's hair jumped Kiki, Omi and Jade, all armed.

"Did that just happen" Number four asked.

"Yes, they did come out of your hair" a black girl with a red hat retorted.

"More children, but I don't have time for this, heartless take them down" he yelled as Fiery Globes popped out of nowhere as he walked off. The heartless charged at XLR8, but Omi used the orb of tornami to flood them away.

"Who are you" Number 362 asked cautiosly.

"We are of a group of heroes whose worlds were destroyed, except Kiki" Omi noted.

"Hey, I was warped off mine!"

"We have come here to find the world's keyhole and seal it off so your world won't suffer the same fate as mine. Father has alligned himself with other worldly villains to destroy your world" Ben told them.

"Well, we can help you guys if need be, as long as you don't get any adults up here" a red haired girl in green said loudly.

"We knew the way your organization worked, so we won't bring any adults of the human species up here" Kiki noted before she, Omi and Jade ran after Father.

"Human?" Number one yelled confused.

"Well, to seal a world you need a keyblade, and only two people can use a keyblade that we have on roster" Ben said cautiously. "A adult or a vampire who techincally doesn't have an age, but only in appearance of age" Ben tried to explain. "And no she won't feed of you, or your goats" and with that he sped off.

Meanwhile

"Scam Shower" Eddy yelled as thousands of dollar signs fell from the sky. Stopping them with the force Thomas used them to attack Eddy as Ed popped up behind him.

"Earth is not your scamming bar" he yelled as the spatula slammed into Eddy and sent him spiraling down to the ground, before Thomas stopped him with the force.

"He isn't evil, but greedy and possessed" Thomas noted. Then a ruler of the sky heartless flew down and cried.

"Ready Ed" Thomas asked.

"Sure Bucho" he nodded before they charged at the beast. Avoiding a burst of darkness Ed sent his spatula into its chest before Thomas slew off its tail. Crying it fell but then Thomas muttered Brisingr and the beast was singed. Trying to regain mobility it slowly felt it's wings burn before Ed Grabbed it and sent it flying. Taking his lightsabre Thomas sent his keyblade straight through the beast before it faded into darkness.

"Wierd" Double D said before Thomas saw a glow. Running they saw the keyhole in a shed. Taking his keyblade he sealed it off. Then a kid with blue hair walked out.

"I am Rolf, a humble son of a sheppard. I was told of the tale of the key, but it really does exist! I feast I porclaim, and you four are invited.

"Wait, can you hold the feast off for a little bit" Thomas asked. Then he gestured to Eddy.

"He was tainted by Darkness yes, I have just the cure if I mix some of your key's light with wiener, milk and the saliva of Bobo. But we have little time, so help Rolf!"

Meanwhile

"Father" Ben yelled catching up to the other three. Father stood at the center room of the moon base.

"Your too late, soon I will find the keyhole and the KND delinquents will be no more. But first" he said as a burst of darkness surrounded him. "I have some kids to spank!"

(Ben felt his body go all techy. Flash and he was)

"Upgrade" Ben proclaimed before taking over a Scamper.

(The scamper's front extended and folded into legs as the back part lifted up to allow arms to extend. And Upgrade's head rose as a head for the machine)

Ben fired a laser at Father, who used a barrier of flames to absorb it before sending fire balls flying at the four, who all barely avoided it. Then he sent a blast of darkness to throw Upgrade out of the robot

"Wudai Neptune Wa" Omi began before a blast of fire smolted him and sent him flying.

"Thorn of Thunder..." Jade yelled before Father sent a burst of darkness through the floor and erupted it below the girl who flew up and crash landed near Omi. Growling Kiki jumped up and muffled him with her tail. Struggling he set his body ablaze and burnt the girl, who fell off and fainted. Chucking he prepared to kill her before Ben flew into him as XLR8.

"You evil man!" he growled as they locked fists

(Ben felt two arms grow in addition on him and his skin go red. Flash and he was)

"Fourarms" and he sent Father flying off the edge. Happy he turned back to normal and took out a anti burn spray and used it on Kiki.

"Ben" she said weakly. "Thank you" and tired to get up but then a blast of darkness struck Ben from behind and he fell.

"I'm not done yet children" Father said back on the platform.

"SERAS" Kiki yelled. A flash of light occured and from a portal of light the orange haired young lady vampire jumped out.

"Kiki" she said shocked before seeing the equally hurt Ben, Omi and Jade. She turned to Father and summoned her keyblade and attacked Father. Father grabbed her keyblade with both hands and tried to push her, but with her vampiric strength she pushed him to the ground. Taking her fist she punched him giving him a blacker eye. Stumbling he then felt a ball of light strike him from Seras and he went flying. And as he landed he taunted.

"Oh, a vampire. And you have a keyblade. You should be feeding off those poor kids, not fighting me. We are both darkness".

"I was raised by a policeman, and was one before I became what I am" she told him. "I don' t destroy victims, I save them. I am light" and with that a aura of light surrounded her.

"A vampire can't be good" Father yelled flying at her covered in fire. Then she punched the ground and a wall of light formed that Caught Father. But then he vanished and hundreds of copies of him appeared everywhere.

"You can' t beat us all Seras Victoria!"

"Oh, can I?" she asked with a smirk. Summoning shields of light around the kids and herself she summoned a large cannon into her hands and loaded a shell.

"How do you lift something that, oh yeah vampire" he said confused before all the copies flew at her. Firing the cannon it sent shrapnel everywhere destroying all the copies while leaving the rest unharmed. Then the real father came in low like a fiery comet at her. Smirking she spun and kicked him in the face, sending him plummeting to his doom, as dark dust flew out from his exploding remains. Then turning she saw the keyhole in the central of the tree, she fired a blast of light and the keyhole was shielded. Then the members of the Kids next door ran in with medics for the kids.

"So your the vampire that Ben mentioned" the black girl asked.

"Yes, Yes I am" Seras told her.

"Number five thinks that's cool" she nodded in third person before Number's 1 and 362 walked up to her.

"Seras Victoria, you may be 19 ish, or whatever but you proved something today" Number 362 told her " that no ones true nature is set in stone. You, a creature of darkness has shown yourself to be light. You and any one of your hero team is always welcome in KND territory".

"That's an honor" Seras said shaking her hand.

"Question, you don't eat kids do you" Number one asked.

"No" she said touching her stone necklace " in my necklace is a stone called a soul stone. It was given to me by someone important. As long as I wear it, I don't get harmed by light, by food that isn't blood or by other things that are anti vampire but keep the vampiric advantages"

"Good job Seras" Thomas said opening a portal. " Are they okay?"

"The KND have just woken them up" Number one assured him.

"Good, and I have an award for them, I hope they like feasts" he said as the four injured were gathered and they and Seras followed him. Then Number five whispered to Number one.

"Number 5 thought she saw a blush on that there Seras"


	2. Edsatic takeover

What would happen if Ed became ruler of my fanfiction univers based on the most funny things I think he has ever done

"Cool" Ed said in a dark room, with a computer moniter. Pressing a button he saw everything, and everyone. He smirked cunningly

Tonto and Wendy Based on the episode with the hypno wheel

"What is it you order" a waiter asked Tonto and Wendy in a fancy restaurant.

_Boring, may the noodles come to life as man eating noodles_

"AH" and a giant noodle swallowed the waiter. Jumping Wendy and Tonto fought back.

(Tonto felt his stomach grow and the rest of him shrink)

"Uphuck" and he swallowed the noodles. Wendy cast a spell burning them all before more crawled in from the air vents. Tonto spat a blast of acid into them, but more kept coming.

Alex Storm based on the episode with the duel to the honor

Alex was relaxing, enjoying himself at a warm sunny beach.

_Boring, bring on the Eels!!!!_

Alex then notice the tides grow, covering his feet, when he felt a set of teeth sink into his foot. Screaming he felt as if a giant eel was pulling him out to sea. Panicking he tried to swim back, but the eel was too strong

The Penguins (Based on the boomerang episode)

"Men, we must always be prepared for the unexpected. Anything and everything could happen"

_Yeah, cue the boomerang_

A boomerang flew in and hit Ricco, and stuck to him

"Rico, get that thing off" Private sighed.

"No I don't think I will. This aboriginal instrument of hunting has cleared my mind for the grasping of high level pondering. I gilded the lily, as they may say" the penguins faint at his smart english accent

Ben (Based on the hypno as well)

Ben was listening to his I pod, calm and feeling happy

_Boring, be a monkey!_

Later

Sarah was sipping tea, when all of a sudden Ben attacked her, screeching loudly.

"EEHHH HOHO AHAHA"

Sari and Ashoka( Now the spy episode)

"Girls, I have three words for you" Phil instructed.

"Train, work and don't be taken by surprise"

_Now, comes the claw!_

" The claw will have vengence" a replica of Ed said flying in, before using his hanger hand to hook into one of Sari's pigtails, lifting her into the air. Shocked Ashoka got her down with the force before she attacked, but a giant baking powder ball exploded, covering the colloseum in white powder

Melody ( The Mucky Boys)

Melody was finally enjoying a nice, quiet time in the lake in the great valley, no heartless, no sharp teeth, no nothing

_Muckies_!

Then out of nowhere three boys covered in mud, one with antlers as well appeared and started throwing rocks at her. Screaming she dove under the water, holding her breath as more and more rocks flew at her

Ed was laughing at all of this, when Ed came to confront him?

"Release the machine, Kayla of the twenty third salad bar!" and the other Ed laughed.

"I am not kayla" and a image of Kayla being swarmed by noodles appeared.

"Hurricane?" and a picture of Hurricane also being eaten by eels appeared

"Omnitrix, or Kayla?" a image of those two being swarmed by Zombies appeared

"Okay, I know Sarah!" and a image of Sarah glued to the wall by chunky puffs appeared.

"I am none of them" and the other ed was covered in darkness revealing himself to be Xana, in a shadowy form. In a flash it tried to possess Ed, but a horrid odor from his pocket drove him off.

"The power of Angus, and sheldon JR is more than a match for you"

"Lets see" and then he solidified into a shadowy Tai Lung. Snarling he leapt at Ed, who rolled out of the way before becoming Lothar. Taking his sword he leapt at Xana, who stopped it with both hands before whacking Ed into the wall, where he bounced right off and split into a dozen Ed's, before spinning on the carpets. This caused a great load of static electricity, and with their swords they sent the current of electricity into him, destabalizing him and sending him into retreat into the circuit board.

"Nicely done Ed" Double D said walking in. Ed had told him to wait outside. Nodding he reversed all of this, saving them all from a gruesome Ed themed demise.

"Double D, can I just once?"

"Sure Ed" and he did one thing.

In Tonto's world a huge swarm of crows appeared. Cawing they grabbed hold of Tonto and spirited him away to their master, evil tim


	3. Altered childhood

a few years after the first chapter, uses elements from Percy Jackson

"The Kids Next Door, a quite risky and for that matter, dangerous organization" Tonto, a blond haired teenager, was looking over data about them on a computer. The computer, however was going really slow.

"Oh move it you piece of junk" he growled. Shaking his head, he resumed talking to himself.

"The Kids Next Door may make great heroes, but once they reach 13, they are removed of their memories, and often then recruited to those teenage ninja's, and with sector V reaching their last month of service, I'm running out of time. Those Teen Ninja's are a high risk to trans world security, only behind the risk's presented by the Nega Guardians at #3, Johnny Hurricane at #2, and He Who Must Not Be Named at #1. If I could only find a way to stop them from aging... urg and I can only think of one

In the world of Olympian Manhattan

Tonto had warped himself into a remote pine forest, somewhere in the Greek god infested wilderness of the world.

"Oh great, I warped to the wrong place" Tonto realized instead of being in the American part of the world, he was in some part of Greece!

"Well, I'll have to make due with this...now, how to attract Artemis's attention, I could blow up the moon again, no too risky, wait I have a brilliant idea!" he got out a chisel, the age accelerator inator and a tablet.

3 hours later

"And in world news, a ground breaking new tablet about the greek mythological stories has been unearthed!" a news anchorman announced on television screens across the world "A new face in the Archaeologist community, Professor Tompson Q. Omnihausen, has discovered a new record of the myths hidden in a remote greek mountain range. According to the tablet, it appears that we had gotten it wrong in our translations, apparently the goddess of the hunt and protector of children was Aphrodite, and Artemis was the goddess of love!"

5 seconds later

"WHAT SORT OF JOKE IS THIS!" Aphrodite, a attractive woman who looked like the most attractive thing as seen by each person, and Artemis, a 12 year old auburn haired girl in silver clothing were yelling at Zeus, a 30-40 ish aged man in a pin strap suit, in a fury.

"I am not, this, thing!" Artemis was pointing at Aphrodite like one would a poison.

"And I'm not this child!" Aphrodite let out a dramatic sigh "I happen to like men, and people, and things that aren't all hairy, scaly and rather stupid!"

"Hey!"

"GIRLS!" Zeus yelled "Obviously, this man has gotten a mistake in his translation of that tablet, if your soo mad, go and fix it!"

"Sorry, but I have a manicure in 5 seconds, so bye!" Aphrodite vanished. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"And they mixed me up, with that!"

5 more seconds later

Artemis appeared in the woods in a poof of smoke and fire, storming out towards the site where the tablet was found, but instead found Tonto lounging on a beach chair, sipping a coca cola.

"Tonto!"

"What, you didn't seem to like me blowing up the moon to get your attention, so I just had some artistic fun"

"And ruining my reputation?"

"You guy's can fix it later, I have a proposition for you" Artemis was glaring.

"What!"

"Artemis, you are the goddess of children, and are able to make anyone eternally young..."

"I only do girls!"

"It's not for me, its for the Kids Next door" Artemis was silent. "You know, the group of kids who protect the kids of their world from abusing adults, teens, ect, ect, ect"

"Yes, I do admit I'm impressed by how they act, but I'm not going to change them all, maybe the girls, but not them all!"

"Artemis, these are well trained warriors, if they turn 13, they join the #4 highest concern dark aligned group currently on record, and I believe it would be good for you too"

"How, for one thing, last time Ares even just brought home a lightsaber Zeus fried him, he's really against doing things with off worlders, part of the reason he has a place for your head on his mantle"

"He does?"

"Yeah"

"Well, ignoring that, I'm of the understanding you, the greek gods of Olympian Manhattan, are weaker then you were in your hay day, about 2000 years ago or something, because few, if any people, continue to worship you" Artemis looked away. "But, if you were to do something like that to the Kids Next Door, they might begin to worship you, or at least build a shrine to you or something" Artemis seemed to consider this.

"Let me quickly undo that damage you did, never tell another soul this was your idea, and I'll do it!" Tonto nodded.

1 hour later

"Okay, now that your, message, is deleted, how do you expect to keep the KND from noticing me use my magic on the code module?"

"Oh, that's the easy part, apparently that weird green version of me, Fusion Tonto Alpha Omega, is currently attacking Sector V and most of the Kids Next Door are there helping to stop him" Artemis sighed

"How do you manage to pull off luck like that, okay just keep him busy, for long enough!"

"Sure" the hero and the goddess nodded to each other before each went the other way.

The battle

Tonto had flown to Sector V as the red flying manta alien Jetray, as a giant, green, goo version of Humongosaur was attacking the tree house in a Godzilla like fashion. Energy shots showed that Operatives were fighting back. Landing, Tonto changed briefly back to normal before

(Tonto felt his body gain hard scales and enlarge. Flash and he was)

"HUMONGOSAUR!" as the regular thing, he charged in large, loud steps and smashed into his evil green counterpart. The green thing stumbled down and crushed a few other houses nearby. The Operatives who had been attacking Alpha Omega cheered as the green thing forced himself up.

"You dare, weak me, stop me in my quest of practice!" green bolts of lightning formed in his hands. "For that, you will not be forgiven!" he started chucking the bolts at random. They struck houses and cars nearby, and Tonto, who was forced back and then he briefly changed back to normal before

(Tonto felt his body harden and focus. Flash and he was)

"Chromostone!" and he joined in returning fire to the green beast. Laughing, he barely felt the attacks, as he charged up a huge bolt, and through it. It hit the energy shields of the tree house, barely stopped by them.

"Guys, we're down to 15% power!" Numbah Two's voice rang in panic. Fusion Tonto then morphed the bolts into two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and started bashing against the shield's. Blasts from the operatives and Tonto didn't even phase it.

"Artemis better hurry up" Tonto gritted under his breath.

Just then

Artemis had appeared inside the Moon base, sneaking through the heavily guarded Head Quarters of the group. Eventually making her way to the center of the base, the code module was sitting on a pedestal, and with a flick of her fingers, the various lasers, peanut butter blasters and other security measures were turned off.

"Really, peanut butter, who'd be scared of that" Artemis sighed, before picking up the module. Closing her eyes, the module became covered in a silver light, as hundreds of beams of the same sort of light flew from it...

Back to

The light's flew across the world, hitting each and every active member of the current kids next door. The operatives battling at Sector V, including Numbah's 1, 2, 5, 86 and 362, looked on in awe at the color aura around them.

"What's that supposed to be" Alpha laughed, before they resumed firing, as did Tonto. The blasts started to really hurt, as Alpha cried out in pain.

"What sort of magic...!" The evil version of Tonto cried, before morphing again. This time he became Humongosaur, with several ultimate spider monkey legs and jetray wings. Charging up a green laser, he fired it straight at the tree house.

(Tonto felt himself grow much larger, as big as a mountain if he so choose. A hundred hands spurt from him. He grew fifty faces, all on the same head. Flash and he was)

"Hecktonto!" he was now the massive giant hundred handed one of greek myth. Using all the hands, he grabbed Fusion Tonto, and chucked him into the air. Spinning like team rocket, he "blasted off", vanishing into a twinkling star.

* * *

"This is the story of the adventures of the legendary Tonto, a true kid among adults, and Artemis, the goddess of childhood" Number one's voice rang out in the moon base, now more advanced and often decorated with pictures of Tonto and Artemis "And thus we pay tribute to the life long childhood she has granted us, and with recruits thanks to a contribution by Tonto, we fight to protect the rights of kids on our world, as well as our world's security..." his voice was interupted by the sound of a explosion. Outside in space were hundreds of KND operatives, blasting from behind moon rocks and craters at a army of heartless and greek myth monsters. Leading this army was Alpha Omega and Father

"That's right children, I'm back!"


	4. Why not to Scam 1

A older looking Double D, maybe in his college years, walks onto a auditorium stage like one would find in a school. A bunch of mischievous looking teenagers were in the seats, yaking away.

"Attention please" he tapped the mic to try and get their attention, they ignored him. He didn't seem phased.

"Attention please" they didn't respond with being quiet. He sighed.

"There not listening, let her rip Ed!" a taller, hairier Ed, who was in the back but otherwise looking very much the same, well farted. A huge green cloud filled the room. Immediatly, the kids, and Double D, began to gag.

"EDWARD! WHEN I SAID LET IT RIP, I MEANT THE AIRHORN, NOT A METHANE BLAST!"

"Ah, but that was more fun..."

"ED! Urg, um well welcome, I am Double D, president and founder of Swindler Savers, a program designed for kids like you, who have a slight addiction to scamming, okay maybe a big addiction. I had a friend who was a Swindler, and now a days, he's met a horrible fate, its so horrible, I can't even describe it..."

"Oh, I saw it! He tried to swindle Arte..." Ed began.

"EDWARD, THAT'S A SECRET!"

"Oh, sorry Ed, and he was turned..."

"ED!"

"Jackelope!"

"What?" a bunch of kids started asking. Double D looked around nervously.

"Oh, you never have a mist user when you need one, okay and speaking of him, I, as a cartoonist (His cover story to keep the worlds a secret), have made a series of cartoons about why scamming is bad and why you need to quit cold turkey..."

"CHICKEN!"

"ED, oh why do I bother, play the clip" a screen descended behind Double D as he ran out of the way. A old series movie starter circle series started up.

5

4

3

2

1

Begin

**Why not to be a Scammer Clip 1**

Eddy and the guys, younger, were setting up a stall deep in a cave. The loud grunting of hard working men rang out in this mine apparently. Their stall said "Quality Mead"

"Come get it, discount Mead, only 25 Cents!" Eddy yelled out.

"There's a special if your a Dwarf!" Ed rang out...

"Monobrow, they're all dwarves!" Ed shrugged.

"I want an autograph from one, and a picture of one of their feet, I heard they only have 7 toes!" it was then that a huge swarm of armored small men with thick beards and pick axes ran to them in a frenzy.

"Mead!" they swarmed the stand and grabbed all the mugs, and leaving a ton of gold coins behind. Double D cast a worried glance at Eddy.

"Um, and we got Mead, how? We, are, KIDS FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Eddy shrugged.

"I just got some of Ed's fermented Gravy and used that, its close enough!" Suddenly, Ed's head twitched, as he stood over the much shorted Eddy in a rage. With loud spats and curses, the Dwarves surrounded them.

"We have ears, you scum bag!" a Dwarf glared daggers. Ed let out a burst of steam from his nostrils.

"YOU, TOOK, MY, GRAVY, RGGGRFMRMRMRMRMRMRR!" with that, Eddy ran away, pursued by an enraged Ed and the Dwarves in a equal fury.

"Um guys, you can have your money back!" Double D called after them.

**Why not to be a Scammer Clip 2**

Now the Ed's had set up a shop in a brown shaded port city, held up above a churning ocean. The Ed's were now advertising "Discount Candy".

"Get your candy here, for only 1 pence!" Eddy called out. At that, a strange man with blue skin ran to them quickly, his hands feet appeared to be wooden. A blond sailor kid who looked freakishly wierd followed him.

"CAPTAIN, CANDY!" The boy cheered. The blue man placed his arm on the table and clicked his wooden fingers.

"So, you've got candy, I here" he grinned. Eddy nodded.

"Yep Suck...I mean yes, Succulent candy, here, for the boy and you, now pay up" Grumbling, the captain forked over two coins as he obtained two crude looking mint looking things. Both he and the boy took a bite.

"Um, Eddy, what did you make this candy with again?" Double D asked as the two pirates, if we could call them that, enjoyed the strange candy. Eddy shrugged.

"Oh, just some sugar, some goats milk, and this strange plant that was growing in my yard, it had three leaves and was green" Double D was wide eyed.

"THAT WAS POISON IVY!" suddenly, the captain and the boy were running around, scratching their mouths insides. The mouths were filled with disgusting blisters.

"BUBBY!" the boy managed to cry out. Suddenly, a huge blue shape rose from the water behind them. The Ed's turned around and jumped back, it was a whale.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!" The whale jumped out of the water and flattened the Ed's, before the port gave way and they fell to the waters below.

"AHHHH!"

**Why not to be a Scammer Clip 3**

Now the Ed's were door to door salesmen, and were knocking at a door. Opening it was a boy with a P shaped head and red hair, and a F shaped boy with green hair. The Ed's were all wearing fake mustaches and carrying briefcases.

"Hello, strange men with strange mustaches" the red haired boy said confused.

"Do you guys own a Platypus?" the boys exchanged a couple of looks at Eddy's question.

"Um, yeah, why do you..."

"We, are official Platipi groomers, and will make your pet sparkle and increase its happiness 10 fold, for 25 cents a half an hour" The green haired kid eyed them suspiciously.

"I for one..." he began before the red haired boy cut him off.

"That sounds great! We had to go and get a new blow torch anyway, so maybe a brief time with you groomers with mustaches would be good for Perry, see ya in half an hour, come on Ferb!" the boy dragged his counterpart along. The Ed's grinned.

"We're in, now where' the Platypus" Eddy slithered into the house, followed by Ed.

"COOL, PLATYPUS, I HOPE IT LAYS AN EGG, I WANT A BASALISK!" Double D did a double take as he looked at the boys again.

"NO, GUYS THIS IS PERRY THE PLATYPUS'S PLACE, DON'T..." Suddenly, the boys were screaming.

"YOW!"

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT, STINGER?" Eddy cried.

"GRRRRMMMMRGRRRRR!" a Platypus clickered in fury. Double D ran in quickly.

"Guys, this is a secret agent Platypus, and he's armed, like the rest of his species, with a poison barb!" Double D yelled into the house.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Eddy's voice was filled with pain. Double D yelled back.

"I thought they'd remove it if he was a pet!"

**Why not to be a Scammer Clip 4**

The Ed's were now at the door of a futuristic military base, now wearing black cloaks. Knocking, a group of armored men in white mostly answered. One had blue parts to his armor.

"Hello, are you in need of a new, more efficient..." Eddy was going on one of his scams, when...

"High ya Rex!" Ed waved. "It's me, Ed. Cool disguise, isn't it!" The Blue armored men chuckled as Eddy face palmed.

"A ha, we had a feeling you'd try and pull a stunt like this on us!" they grabbed Eddy and yanked him inside the base.

"Hey Cadets, we've got a target for laser tag!" Rex yelled out. A huge group of boys yelled out happily in response.

"Ah, can't I play too?" Ed whined.

"And Ed volunteers to be a target as well, as does that sock headed pal of theirs!" the two Ed's were yanked in as well.

"Yay, I get to be a target, I will slay the beast of Wal Mart!" Ed chanted. Double D rolled his eyes.

"Oh please...WAIT I'M A TARGET!"

"Okay cadets, here are the laser taggers!"

ZAP ZAP BLAST ZAP (Not lethal)

"OW, I BRUISE EASILY!"

"COOL, IT TICKLES, CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BRATS"

Another series of blasts

"NOT MY HEAD!"

Transmission interupted, will continue if popular


	5. Why not to Scam 2

Oh, and to answer OMG's questions, no I didn't have cold pizza, and as to how much is massed up, let me just say this...

**THE ENTIRE EXPANSE OF MY STORIES ARE ONE, BIG, TWISTED PLOTLINE**. I am not Crazy, and probably at least 70+ shows, books, games, ect have some reference in my stories, one way or another, with more coming when I wish them to

**Why not to be a Scammer Clip 4**

The Ed's were now dressed up in mexican mariachi style outfits, complete with corny mustaches and guitars, were singing a very bad Mariachi song outside a mansion with even worse spanish guitar sounds with it.

"El a Spanish, song a singing!" Edd

"Por Favor, mis amigos want your cash" Eddy

"Chickens, Gravy, Pot Roast!" Ed

"EL AMIGOS, EDnEDD, EDDY DI, DI DI DA, MI CHA RIBLES, BARFADOR!" Eddy

"DO DO DO DO DUE TO DO DO DO!" Ed

"EL ES CASH WE ES WANTIN!" Eddy

"BUENAS DIAS!" Edd

"TACOS!" Ed

"Stick to the song blockhead amigo, ARIBA ARIBA" Eddy

"B17-42*~" Ed

"CONFUSED" Edd

"EL ES WANTING YOUR CHANGE!" Eddy

"EL needs vocal lessons!" Edd

"MINIONS! I HAVE TRES STOMACH!" Ed

"HUH?" Edd

"GIVE YO CASH, DOG AMIGO!" EDDY

"I need to take Espanol next year" Edd

"Sparkling vampires suck" Ed

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN BELONG IN THIS SONG DOFUS!" Eddy

"HUB?HUBBA?what, I like those guys" Edd

"WHAT! I can't hang with you sa anymore!" Eddy

"That's Jar Jar, Senor grumps!" Edd

"Chickens, Green Beans, Giant Gnome on the Highway near a A&W!" Ed

"HOLA, WHERE'VE YOU BEEN!" Edd

"PACO! A FAR AWAY PLACE, with good fast food" Ed

"LOS CASHES, NOW!" Eddy

"Paco CHICKEN, Name PACO!" Ed

"SHUT IT SENOR IDIOT!" Eddy

"EL es ruining el Song!" Edd

Okay, and as they continue to sing and pretty much make fools of themselves, a blond haired teen, oddly wearing pajamas covered in Mr. Yum Yum's, yawned and opened the door.

"WOULD YOU KEEP THAT RACKET DOWN!" he complained, the Ed's exchanged a quick glance, and then suddenly Ed tossed Double D into the guy.

"OUCH, I BRUISE EASILY!" Edd cried out as both Ed and their victim flew into the house, and crashed into something.

"HEY, YOUR PAYING TO FIX MY COKE FOUNTAIN!" The apparently rich kid yelled. Eddy rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Let's grab Tonto's stuff and sell it on Ebay, then I'll be eating Jawbreakers for the rest of my life" Eddy chuckled evilly. But then, Ed had vanished, only to reappear with a dozen or so garden gnomes.

"EDDY, WE MUST FLEE, I MUST SACRIFICE THE GNOMES OF TONTO ON A VOLCANO SEASONED WITH PEPPER, HAIR BALLS FROM A ANCIENT OLD SHE CAT AND MONKEY SPIT, ELSE THE APOPCALYPSE COMES AND THE RAINBOW MONKEYS TAKE OVER! MUST HURRY, COMIC SAYS SO!" Ed ran off in the distance towards a smoking volcano, just as Eddy was surrounded by a group of police men.

"Your under arrest for breaking, entering, degree 1 gnome theft, and worst of all, singing a possibly universe damaging vocal number!" The police men handcuffed Eddy and dragged him into their police car.

"HELP DOUBLE D, THE FUZZ HAS ME!"

**Why not to be a Scammer Clip 6**

The Ed's were now in their school, whistling in an obvious show of trying to avoid notice, as Ed and Eddy snuck on zap buzzers. Double D shook his head.

"Guys, this isn't going to work" he shook his head. The others giggled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't here you, oh hello there Johnny" the absent minded kid was walking by, before he stopped and waved hello. It was then that Eddy grabbed his hand, as he was shocked. He fell to the ground, spilling a dozen or so pennies and dimes. With a dust pin and brush, Eddy swept them up into his pocket.

"Eddy, this isn't going to work, and I'm telling you, it will back fire, now if you excuse me, I have a honors class to get to" Edd left the vincinity quickly. The Ed's grinned mischevously

"ROLF, HIGH FIVE ME!" Ed ran after Rolf, holding his hand.

"NO ED BOY, THE SON OF A SHEPPARD WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THE TWISTED HAND GESTURES OF SMORGES BOARD!" Rolf cried out. But then Ed touched his shoulder.

ZAP

He dropped, a CHICKEN!

"YAY, CHICKEN!"

"Oh, hey there Kevin!" Eddy growled.

"DORK!" Kevin cried out. Annoyed, Eddy punched him with his buzzer hand

ZAP BUZZ ZAP

Kevin fell to the ground, twitching. A 20 Bill flew out of his pocket, and then grabbed by Eddy

"Jackpot!"

"JIMMY!" both of the zapping Ed's raced after the timid boy, who ran down the hallway. Eventually taking a wrong turn, he was trapped between a locker and a hard place.

"EEEE, HELP, I BRUISE EASILY!" He cried out, holding his hand out flat, as Eddy grabbed one of his fingers and with his own, tried to get them into some, um...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JIMMY!" Ed demanded in fear "Sarah will hurt me if you hurt Jimmy". Eddy shrugged.

"I am trying to do that Wushu finger thing, figure that will be cooler than a buzzing, now how do you..."

EDDY NO, IF JIMMY EXPLODES, SARAH WILL TELL MOM!..."

"OH, now I remember, JIMMY, prepare to go boom! Ed, grab his wallet!"

"NO..."

The school suddenly exploded in harsh yellow light

"EEEEEEEPPPPP!" JIMMY SCREAMED. As the light moved across the school, it destroyed everything in its path. From his Honors class, Edd observed the kids fleeing in panic. Nazz then started pounding at the door.

"RUN DUDE, ITS A HORRIBLE LIGHT!" Nazz turned and ran. Double D shook his head.

"Should have known they'd do something so stupid" he jumped out the window as the school exploded.

"Um, Eddy, I was never here" Ed and his new chicken, who had somehow survived, fled into the sunset, as more policemen surrounded Eddy.

"OH COME ON, NOT AGAIN!"

Eh, short, but longer bits of humor.


End file.
